


A Misguided Soul

by Magic_and_Myths



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Andi's kind of sad poor thing, Angst, But alas., Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, I honestly didn't expect this fic to be so long., I promise that her hypothetical Soulmate is out there somewhere and that he rocks., M/M, Prompt Fic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 09:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_and_Myths/pseuds/Magic_and_Myths
Summary: It's an unspoken rule that if you accidentally fall for someone else, you should never--under any circumstances--write to your soulmate about it. But poor, guilty Cyrus finds himself taking a shaky ballpoint pen to his left forearm.





	A Misguided Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this pairing? Totally owns my heart. ♥

Buffy has her thin eyebrows furrowed in a way that can only mean her competitive streak is running its course. She swirls the thin, blue Sharpie marker into a perfect 'O' on her wrist. With a maniacal laugh that startles almost all of the occupants of The Spoon, Buffy starts at the freshly drawn 'O' and crosses a diagonal line into her skin.

 

"Buffy," says Andi, her lips twitching in an effort not to smile. "Are you playing Tic-Tac-Toe with your Soulmate?"

 

"Careful, Andi Man," Buffy replies, watching victoriously as the markings are angrily rubbed off her wrist by a mysterious hand far away. " 'Cause for a second there, it sounded like you were  _judging_ my flirting tactics."

 

"Well, judging is a strong--"

 

"Says the one who uses neon green fingerpaint on her forehead--"

 

"We were making funny pictures on each other's faces! It was  _cute."_

 

"Guys," says Cyrus, nervously scratching at his own blank arm. "Stay focused, alright? We're here on official business."

 

Buffy rolls her eyes back so far, she may have just become possessed by a terrifying entity. Andi, on the other hand, grants Cyrus with a bright smile. A red dot of paint is splashed high on her cheekbone, and hopefully her crush will be sporting a matching one. Cyrus smiles back, before hesitantly reaching for Buffy's Sharpie. The curly-haired girl gives an encouraging nod, and Cyrus brings the implement to his skin.

 

_Um. Hi?_

 

A moment later, a swirl of handwriting appears right under Cyrus' own.

 

_Hey! What's up? You haven't written me in so long! I, um_

 

"They what?" huffs Buffy, gripping his arm. Andi bats her away from Cyrus with a laugh.

 

_I missed you._

 

 _"Awww_ ," the girls coo, half in mockery and half earnestly. Cyrus glares at his friends all the same. 

 

"Have you really not been writing to them, Cyrus?" Buffy asks, her smile shifting into remorse. She expects as much after learning that her two best friends share the same crush, but not writing to your Soulmate couldn't be healthy.

 

Cyrus pulls his shoulders up into a defensive shrug, scrawling a quick  _yeah, same, gotta go, bye_ and pulling down his sweater sleeve.

 

* * *

 

Six milkshakes later, Jonah Beck walks through the diner's door, and everything about his silhouette is reminiscent of a sad puppy. The Good Hair Crew wildly wave their arms to get his attention, and he perks up a bit. Jonah swaggers over, sliding into the booth beside Andi. He grins at the trio; both Andi and Cyrus just about swoon. Buffy's rolling her eyes again, before bluntly asking:  


"So, how's your Soulmate, Jonah?"

 

Simultaneously, both Jonah and Andi's faces fall. 

 

"They haven't been writing me recently," Jonah sighs, forlornly, and Buffy grimaces upon realizing Jonah is  _not_ sporting a red dot on his cheekbone.

 

"I have to go," Andi mumbles, and her friends blink at her in surprise. Her nose gives a sniff, and she stresses once more, " _I have to go, right now."_

 

Buffy and Cyrus are immediately sliding out of their booth seats, and Jonah quickly follows suit to let the sniveling girl out. As soon as Jonah stands, Andi slips off her seat and strides across the restaurant. When she reaches the door, Buffy finally jolts back into action and follows her best friend. Jonah's shoulders droop; how could he upset both his Soulmate and his friends in one day? Cyrus nervously pats the other boy on the shoulder.

 

"You...uh, you okay, Jonah? I wouldn't worry about Andi. Her life can get pretty stressful, so I'm sure-"

 

"Cyrus," says Jonah, pinning his friend to the floor with a piercing gaze. "Do you ever talk to your Soulmate?"

 

"Uh," say Cyrus intelligibly. "I mean, I, yeah! Of course. D-don't you?" 

 

"How do you get your Soulmate to talk to you?"

 

"You could always...not?" Cyrus winces right after the words push past his lips. Trying to get Jonah to abandon his Soulmate had to be some kind of a sin. "Er, no forget that. What I mean is, give them some space. I'm sure they're just trying to figure out who you are in real life, and because they're so busy with that, they may seem distant?"

 

Jonah, slowly but surely, breaks into a bright grin, his dimples indenting both cheeks. He steps forward and wraps an arm around Cyrus, pulling him close in the epitome of a bro-hug.  

 

"You're gnarly, Cyrus," Jonah whispers, then takes a step back. "You're probably right. I'll try to write them again, tonight. You rock!"

 

Cyrus tries not flush, but he can feel his cheeks growing warm anyway. Jonah's smile falters, and now Cyrus knows he's blushing. Before his crush can ask him why he's so red, Cyrus gives a quick wave and hightails it out of The Spoon.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Just because Jonah isn't yours, doesn't mean you have the right to avoid your Soulmate," snaps Buffy, and despite the fact that she's talking to a broken-hearted Andi, Cyrus flinches all the same. When Buffy trains her sharp gaze on him, Cyrus knows that he had been meant to flinch.

 

"Andi, Jonah's not artistic, did you know that? I bet your Soulmate _is_ , though," Cyrus tries, and counts it a win when Andi gives him a watery smile.

 

"The two of you are going to think about your favorite qualities in a person, and then you're going to write to your Soulmates," Buffy declares in one breath, brandishing two pens as if they're a set of knightly swords. "Capice?" 

 

Andi releases a huff of air to calm herself, before wiggling around on the Andi Shack's floor to get more comfortable. She closes her eyes, seemingly daydreaming about attractive qualities. Cyrus watches her with interest before Buffy throws a pen at his leg to get his attention. He pouts up at her from the floor, but she simply crosses her arms. Cyrus groans, but complies by closing his eyes. All of his thoughts are Jonah Beck. Jonah Beck's smile. Jonah Beck's dimples.  Jonah Beck's eyes. Jonah Beck's hair. Jonah Beck's laugh. Jonah Beck's hug. Jonah Beck's whispered,  _You're gnarly, Cyrus. Cyrus. Cyrus._

_Cyrus._

_Cyrus._

Cyrus.

" _Cyrus_!", hisses Buffy, and the boy's eyes flick open. Andi is watching him in amusement, and upon seeing his eyes open, grins.

 

"It's okay, Cyrus," says Andi quietly, and Buffy steps back. "I...heard what you were whispering. Why didn't you just tell me?"

 

"What was I-"

 

"You like Jonah, too."

 

It isn't a question. 

 

Cyrus' hands clench and when a tear that he can't hold back pushes at his eyes, he tries to blink it away. The blink only results in a salty stream running down his left cheek. Andi crawls over, and wraps her arms around him. Buffy kneels down and does the same.

 

* * *

 

 

Alone in his room, Cyrus releases a sigh up at his ceiling. He had promised both Buffy and Andi that he would still write to his Soulmate. The boy rolled onto his stomach, and fiddled around his pants pocket before producing a writing implement, courtesy of the Andi Shack. It was an unspoken rule that if one were to accidentally fall for someone else, they should never--under any circumstances--write to their soulmate about it. But poor, guilty Cyrus finds himself taking a shaky, ballpoint pen to his left forearm.

 

_Hi. How's it going?_

 

Cyrus only has to wait less than a second before the choppy handwriting appears under his neat own.

 

_I'm just practicing for a game coming up. One of our players couldn't show up to practice. I...I think it was my fault somehow? Anyway! How are you doing? Sorry if I scared you last time, with the whole 'miss you' thing. But, um. I really did, you know. Miss you._

 

Cyrus blinks at the long line of script crawling down his arm. His Soulmate seemed to be uncharacteristically nervous tonight. Maybe it wasn't the best time to drop such a heavy bomb-

 

_Love?_

 

Oh no. Yes, Soulmates often assumed they would love one another upon meeting.  But Cyrus was  _already in love, darn it_. And, yeah, maybe middle school wasn't the most convincing time to consider his ball of feelings for Jonah love, but he couldn't just lead his Soulmate on.

 

_I fell in love with someone. I'm really sorry._

 

Cyrus closes his eyes and when his skin does not tingle, he looks down at his arm in worry. Various words appear before they smudge away. Finally, one word appears, and it is smeared in a way that Cyrus just  _knows_ occurred as a result of ink and tears.

 

_Oh._

 

Cyrus feels like utter crap. Forget not leading them on; leading them on would be much more favorable to breaking their freaking heart.

 

_I'm so, so, so sorry. I'm sure I'll get over them just as soon as we meet._

 

It's a lie. A really big one. But his Soulmate seems to consider it, because not a moment later they write:

 

_You mean it? We have to meet right away then! Not to sound creepy, but where do you live? God, that was creepy, anyway. What town, I mean?_

 

Cyrus releases a giggle. Not matter how 'creepy', his Soulmate did seem quite endearing. Before Cyrus can consider giving his location, words scritch onto his skin.

 

_What's he like? The person you're in love with? They're a boy right? I'm a boy, at least._

 

Cyrus blinks at that. His Soulmate is a boy. Huh. While this did not at all change his feelings for Jonah, Cyrus was a lot more comfortable with the idea of eventually falling for his Soulmate. The boy glanced down at his pillow, wondering if Buffy and Andi would be as hopeful as he suddenly was. 

 

_Oh no. You're a boy too, aren't you? Did I freak you out. I'm...okay that we're both boys, But if you're not, please at least meet me before you decide anything final about who you love._

 

 _I'm a boy, yeah. But the person I'm in love with is also boy,_ scribbles Cyrus, distractedly,  _and he's gnarly, so it's okay._

 

Cyrus reaches across the bed to acquire his phone, before flicking through his Contacts and pressing down on Andi's smiling face. She answers almost immediately, and right as she greets Cyrus, his Soulmate writes:

 

_What did you just call him?_

 

Cyrus furrows his eyebrows before flitting his eyes up his arm to find the adjective he used. Cyrus flushes at the word he had distractedly written but writes--across the back of his arm now:

 

_Gnarly. It's a really weird word, right? But it's what he called me, and it seemed pretty positive._

 

"Hey Andi," says Cyrus, tapping the speaker button. "Can you add Buffy to the call for me?"

 

"Sure thing," says Andi's crackling voice. "Everything alright, though, Cyrus?"

 

_He called you gnarly? When? When did he call you that?_

 

"Uh. I have some good news about my Soulmate. But hurry, okay? He's acting kind of weird."

 

 _"He?_ " _,_ squeals Andi sharply through the phone, and Cyrus grimaces at giving the news away.

 

"Ugh. Yes. Just.", says Cyrus, writing a response on his arm. "Don't tell Buffy that I told you first.  _Accidentally_."

 

_I'd tell you, but you're kind of freaking me out. Who cares when he called me that?_

 

"You're calling Buffy, right?"

 

"Already on the line!" cries Buffy's voice through his speaker. "What's up?"

 

"Uh," says Cyrus, watching as his Soulmate scrawls out:

 

_ I DO. I care when it happened and where it happened. Was it today? I...I have to be sure, dude. _

 

"My Soulmate's a guy, and he's being weirdly possessive?"

 

"No way!" crows Buffy at the same time that Andi exclaims: "You didn't tell me about the  _second part_."

 

_You're being really weird. I'm not going to meet you if you're just going to be obsessed with the guy I like._

 

"I told him that I liked--"

 

"Cyrus Goodman, you  _didn't,"_ Andi moans out of the phone, just as Buffy shouts, "That's so cruel!"

 

_I'm sorry, I just. Listen, I really need to know if he called you gnarly today._

 

"It's none of your business," Cyrus whines to his friends, before writing the same phrase across his arm.

 

_ Do you live in Utah? _

 

"I think he's stalking me!" Cyrus shrieks, and Buffy snaps back, "Well, that's none of our business right?"

 

Andi remains suspiciously quiet, and Cyrus knows right away that she's on Buffy's side.

 

_Stop it._

 

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But, guys, he just asked if I lived in Utah."

 

"I'm getting Bex, and we're going to head over. I don't want you getting hurt."

 

Realistically, Cyrus should call his parents, but talking to your parents about your  _Soulmate_? Too embarrassing for words.

 

_I can't stop it! God, Cyrus, listen please, did you get called gnarly at The Spoon?_

 

_How do you know my name????_

 

"Guys," squeaks Cyrus, "he found out my name!"

 

"Don't worry, Cyrus. I'm on my way too." Buffy promises, the shifting though the phone confirming it.

 

_Oh. My. God. You're really Cyrus. You're my Soulmate. Oh my god oh my_

 

_You better not come anywhere near me. My friends are on the way._

 

_Cyrus, you oblivious dork. <3 _

 

Despite the fear coursing through Cyrus' body, he flushes at the messy ink heart all the same. 

 

_And you guys call me clueless. Fine. You and "your friends" can meet me at The Spoon, okay?_

 

"H-he wants us to meet him at The Spoon," says Cyrus, a tremble in his voice. "Should we go?"

 

"Hey Cy," hums Bex through Andi's line. "Even if he's a weirdo, he's still your Soulmate, right?"

 

"I...I g-guess."

 

"Cool! We'll be in front of your house in about five minutes, kiddo. Then we'll all head over to The Spoon together. I promise to be your protector!"

 

"I'll just head over to The Spoon, then," says Buffy's static-lined voice. "Are your parents still at work, Cyrus? Or do you need my mom to call them?"

 

_Fine. But I'm bringing an adult, too._

 

Kind of, anyway. 

 

"They're at work, and won't be home for another two hours," sighs Cyrus, before flinching at the sound of his doorbell. "G-guys?"

 

"It's just us, Cyrus," coos Andi, and Cyrus lets out a shaky breath in relief before starting downstairs to get the door.

 

* * *

 

 

Both vehicles arrive at The Spoon at relatively the same time. Buffy shuffles out of the back seat of her father's car; Bex, Andi, and Cyrus file out of their seats, as well. Andi threads her arm through Cyrus' and after Buffy makes her way over to them, the curly-haired girl threads her arm through Cyrus' free one. Bex steps behind the trio like a chic bodyguard.  It is in this fashion that the quartet walks into the diner.

 

They all carefully and quietly meander their way through tables, before sitting in the same booth that they had occupied earlier in the day. Almost immediately Jonah Beck is marching toward them.

 

"Hey, guys," he says, leaning on their table. "Welcome back."

 

"Sorry for running out on you," Andi says, fiddling with a stray napkin. "And missing today's practice. I was just...out of it?"

 

"Don't sweat it," Jonah replies, his eyes locked on Cyrus.

 

"W-why are you looking at me like that?" asks a flustered Cyrus, the bridge of his nose turning pink. "Is there something on my face?"

 

Jonah's eyes do not leave Cyrus' as he slowly pulls a small stamp from the pocket of his jeans. Jonah presses the stamp onto his right cheek, and upon removing it, a pink heart is impressed in its place.

 

"Yeah," gasps Jonah, completely breathless, "There's something on your face."

 

Cyrus furrows his eyebrows in confusion. When Buffy, Bex, and Andi turn to him and begin sputtering and blinking, Cyrus' eyebrows furrow further.

 

"C-Cyrus?" Andi babbles, poking at his cheek. "Cyrus, your  _face_."

 

Bex finally comes to the rescue, pulling out her cellphone and snapping a quick picture of the confused boy. She hands Cyrus her phone, watching as he stares down at the screen. His jaw becomes slack, and he can feel surprised tears swelling across his irses.

 

Cyrus has a small, pink heart on his right cheek.

 

* * *

 

 

At lunch, the next day at school, Jonah Beck has a look on his face that can only be described as  _heart eyes_.

 

"Stop," Cyrus laughs, pushing the boy. "Stop looking at me like that."

 

"No," Jonah laughs, dropping his head on the boy's shoulder. "You're too cute."

 

"I am not  _cute_."

 

"You thought I was a scary stalker who happened to know your name?"

 

"That," says Buffy, stealing one of Jonah's baby taters, "was not  _cute_. It was dumb."

 

"No, what was really dumb," says Andi, doodling on her milk carton, "was that Cyrus told you he couldn't love you,  _because he loved you_."

 

Buffy cackles at that, and Jonah nuzzles his Soulmate's neck. Both cause Cyrus' entire face to turn pink, and he pouts at Andi.

 

"I didn't know they were the same person! I thought _one_ was some girl that I was destined for and the other was my longtime crush--"

 

"Aww," teases Jonah, finally sitting up in order to stop Buffy from taking all of his taters. "You had a crush on me? That's embarrassing."

 

"Jonah," huffs Cyrus, mock-glaring and holding back a smile. "We're Soulmates."

 

"Still," Jonah hums with a happy grin, and Cyrus can't help it.

 

He leans in, lightly taps his nose against Jonah's, and kisses his dork.

 

 

 


End file.
